


Bonding

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of getting shot, S1, anyways i totally think this happened, my first work be nice, so yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: Set in S1, after ep14I feel like one way or another Skye/Daisy would've found out that May beat up Quinn, and this is how I think that conversation would've gone
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice. Anyways, enjoy :)

It had taken a somewhat heated debate with Doc Simmons for Skye to get permission to sit on the balcony with her IV drip as Agent Garrett took Ian Quinn to the Fridge. She had insisted on being there when he got carted off. She wanted to prove he hadn’t beaten her, that he had no power over her.

She definitely hadn’t expected Quinn’s face to be bloody and covered in bruises. His nose was definitely broken, and both his eyes were swelling shut. It left him with a dazed sort of look, like he had just woken up.

Skye's mind wandered from watching Quinn to who would want to beat him up. Agent Garrett had reason to, but the bruises looked to be more out of rage than calculated torture to get information. Which left Coulson, Ward and May as the only viable options. Fitzsimmons didn’t have field training, and neither of them had it in them to do that to anyone, even the man who shot Skye twice. 

Ward had anger. Enough anger to attack Quinn. But something told Skye that he hadn’t, some gut feeling. After what she had learned about his brother, it seemed unlikely that he would beat a man in custody out of pure rage. It would make him too much like the man who made his life a living hell. Based on what Simmons and Fitz had told Skye, Ward had focused his anger and guilt into finding the GH serum to save her life. Not beating up a man in her honor. One down, two to go.

Simmons told Skye what Coulson had done for her. Taking the longest of shots for the hope of saving her. Skye. A civilian asset, not even an agent. Coulson had no duty towards Skye, but he had risked his own life to save her. That was his way of protecting her. That, and Skye couldn’t see Coulson having that kind of rage, the rage it took to beat someone senseless. No, Coulson had put his grief and anger towards saving her. Which left the one option that made no sense.

Why would May beat up a man for Skye? She got being upset about the mission, but so far Agent May had shown no sign of caring about Skye deeply enough to beat to a pulp the man who shot her. It didn’t make any sense.

“You okay?” Skye jumped slightly, so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed May sit down next to her.

May was staring down at Quinn, who was being guarded by four men in full tactical armor as Garrett filled out forms with Agent Hand. Quinn, seeming to feel May’s stare, looked up to the balcony. Surprise that Skye lived flashed across his face, then something akin to anger and fear as he looked at May. Which only confirmed what Skye had just figured out.

Skye glanced at May, observing the hatred in her eyes as she glared at Quinn. The millionaire looked away, as any sensible person would, before May could burn a hole through his skull. She turned to look at Skye, her gaze softening. Skye realized she still hadn’t answered her question. 

“I’m….better. Not good, obviously, but better.” May nodded, her eyes lingering on the bandages wrapped around Skye’s torso. The hate she saw earlier flashed through the older agent’s features. 

“Why did you beat up Quinn?”

Skye was just as surprised as May that she had asked. She had learned to hold her tongue around the Cavalry, who didn’t like to answer personal questions, but this was about Skye. She was allowed to ask. Or, at least, she hoped she was.

May shifted uncomfortably, glancing down at her bruised knuckles, which Skye hadn’t noticed until now. “I….he didn’t deserve to sit there, all high and mighty after he shot you. You didn’t see him….Skye, you didn’t deserve to suffer. He does.”

Skye looked at her hands, at the pulse oximeter on her middle finger, connected to the beeping machine on her IV drip. Ian Quinn did this to her. Ian Quinn was the reason she had died - only for 90 seconds, but still. May was right, he did deserve to suffer. A beating was the least he deserved.

May reached out to touch Skye’s arm, shifting to close the gap in between them by a few inches. She was surprised by how soft May’s hand felt, the warmth that radiated off her.

“If you’re mad at me for it-”

“I’m not.” 

May paused, cocking her head. “Really?” 

Skye picked at the calluses she had developed over the last couple of months. “You’re right. He deserved it. I probably would’ve done the same thing, if I wasn’t breathing through a tube.”

She resisted the urge to lean into May’s hand. Skye knew May probably wouldn’t appreciate the gesture, but it was tempting. Despite their rocky relationship, May was the closest thing Skye had had to a maternal figure of any kind. She wanted to keep that, to cultivate it, and that meant not overstepping. 

She took a deep breath, deciding to test the waters. “I want to apologize. For what I said about you, and all the stuff about the Cavalry. I’m sorry, May. Really.”

May rubbed Skye’s arm. “I’m sorry too. For what I said about you looking for your mom. It’s natural to be curious. I wanted to protect you, but I went about it all wrong.” Skye nodded.

They sat together in comfortable silence, watching as Garrett hauled Quinn into the waiting SUV. As the car drove off, an agent came up to May, and muttered something to her. May nodded and stood. She gave Skye a warm look, and started walking away. 

“May, wait.” May twisted around. “...Thank you.” 

May nodded, and for the first time, Skye saw her smile.


End file.
